Fire, Love, and the World is My Toy
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: A girl hears a guys voice in her head who she knows she is destined to save, but will an evil guy Blake stand in her way 'cause he wants her so they can rule the universe! Will she throw the prophesy away to become evil or will she find love with the guy!
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a walk to clear my head but I wound up around the ruins that I once called my home. A tear slid down my cheek and I brushed it away and tried to stop any others that would come.

"Are you there?" A male voice said in my head."I am here." I said dully.

"What's on your mind?" the voice asked.

"Right now you." I said even though it was a lie.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Positive!" I said a little high pitch."Liar!" the voice said teasingly.

"Well if you're so sure that I'm lying than what am I thinking about?" I said."You are trying to avoid thinking about how you had to bring the destruction of your home and to your planet when it was for their own safety." the voice said gently.

"Why do you have to know me to well!?" I said.

"Because I am the only one who you can talk to unless you would like to talk to the plants and the animals." the voice said.

"I wish I could see you." I said I found that I could hear a longingness in my voice it was the first time I felt longing in years and it half frightened me half reassured me that I was still myself.

"I can see you but I wish you could see me." the voice said with the same longingness in his voice."How much can you see of me?" I asked.

"I can only see your face." the voice replied.

"I wish I could see your face it is not fair!" I said.

Then my mind went over what I just said "I can see your face." _If he can see my face then his strength must indeed be returning. So there really is hope after all! _

"Much of life is not fair." the voice said.

"Are you sure that together once you gather your full strength? Are you sure that you can find me to teach me all of your magic? Are you sure that together we will be strong enough to kill the thing that forced me to destroy my planet and its people? Are you sure that together we will be able to kill the thing that made you destroy your planet and its people? Are you sure then after we kill that thing that the people will return and all shall be as it was before?" I asked.

"To all these questions my answer is yes." the voice said. "But we will need more power."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." the voice said.

"One last question." I said.

"I highly doubt that but shoot." the voice said.

"Why won't you tell me your name? I don't like to call you by the voice." I said.

The voice was silent for a few minutes. While he was contemplating his answer I sat down in the grass cross-legged and closed my eyes.

I then started floating and chanted to myself.

"The same reason you do not tell me yours." the voice finally said.

I frowned and opened my eyes.

"You know that even I do not know why I won't tell you my name!" I said.

"Exactly." the voice said.

"You do not know yourself then." I said closing my eyes.

"Your right. But I do know one very beautiful person who knows me better than myself." the voice said.

And who is that?!" I said my eyes opened and they flashed in anger as they narrowed.

Great! Now I'm feeling jealously! What next LOVE!

"You." the voice said.

"Oh." I said blushing and looking at the ground. _That was a lame thing to say! Oh. Honestly I can think of something better than that!  
_

"I think that once we bring back the people we lost then you might no think me so beautiful." I said and I silently fumed at myself for speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Don't be too sure about that. I remember all of the people I used to see on my planet. None of them are as beautiful as you." the voice said.

"Don't be too sure about that! I am earthen skinned as you can see by my face. I have black hair and black eyes. Just wait till you see the white skinned and blond haired and blue eyed girls then you will forget all about me." I said.

"That's not true!" the voice said.It was as if he was right in front of me yelling in my face and gripping my hand tightly. I drew back with a look of fear on my face. _Wait a minute! Fear! I just felt fear. That can't be I'm emotionless. I became so I would feel no pain or sorrow. But he's making me feel fear! _

I jumped up and my hands closed in fists and a look of determination, fear, and anger on my face.

"Traitor!" I yelled.

"I am not a traitor!" the voice said angrily.

"You swore that you would never make me feel my feelings again. It's to painful. You liar! I HATE you!" with that tears stung my eyes and started to slide down my cheek. I shook them away and ran of into the woods.

"You can't get away from me." the voice said in a mocking tone.Then I stopped an idea was forming in my head.

"Don't you dare do that! That will put you in so much danger!" the voice said. Fear mixed with outrage.

I smiled like a Siamese cat with a look of fire in my eyes.

"You wouldn't!" the voice said."Try me!" I said the look of fire in my eyes grew stronger.

"Don't!" the voice yelled but it was too late.

"Blake! Come to me I need you." I yelled out loud.

There was a swirl of black fire and Blake appeared!


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2 –**

Let me give you a little info on Blake. He's the typical hot jerk. Black hair brown eyes white skin. Only cares about himself and power. And of course he wants the most beautiful girl as his side. So he made me kill all of the girls on my planet. Then he realized that I could have my pick of guys so he made me kill all of the guys on my planet. He inherited the universe from his evil father who killed his own brother (who kept peace in the worlds) to get his own way. Ever since Blake's father came to power there have been nothing but wars, destruction, and planet wipe outs.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Blake said.  
"Of course not. Now I need to talk to you." I said pulling him down to sit next to me on the ground.  
"I'm listening." Blake said.  
"I've been thinking about that offer that you gave me." I said in my flirty voice.  
"And?" Blake said hopefully.  
"I've decided that I'll take it." I said.  
"You can't do this!" the voice screamed in my head.  
_"I've already done it and I can't take it back! Now I gain power and control over all of the worlds!" _  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the voice screamed in my head.  
Blake swiftly grabbed my hands and gave me a really light kiss. (It didn't seem like a kiss at all.) In that instant all of his powers were doubled and dived into two so that they were transferred to me through the kiss. I drew away from him and looked at a tree and pointed to it and red and black fire started to burn it. I raised my hand and the fire burned brighter and snaked up the tree.

Blake stretched out a hand, I took it. Then his black fire surrounded us. When it stopped swirling and disappeared we were standing outside of a huge glossy black palace. I followed him inside the door to see that the palace was all black on the inside, even the spiral staircase was glossy black stone.  
"Now it is time for you to see the castle that you shall share but I'm very sorry to say that you are going to live in a separate part of the castle." Blake said smiling.  
_That's a huge relief. Now I can have some privacy. And sneak around a bit and cause mayhem.  
_"That's just too bad." I said in a sad voice.  
"You're planning something." the voice said.  
_"Of course did you really think I'd do this for nothing?" I said in my mind. _  
"What are you up to?" the voice asked.  
_"That is my secret for me to know and you to never find out." I said.   
_"Yeah well you need to control all of your powers. And you need to study to pass the tests. Only then can you become my bride." Blake said.  
"There are tests?!" I said in a high pitched voice.  
"Yes, I'm afraid there are." Blake said.  
"Where is my room?" I asked.  
"Your room is in the east wing." Blake said leading me there.  
"And let me guess your room is in the west wing." I said.  
"Of course." Blake said pushing the door open.  
_Typical of a bad guy to have his room in the west wing. _  
'Well what did you expect of a bad guy?" the voice asked.  
"I'll let you get used to your new surroundings." Blake said.  
"Just tell me where I can practice with my powers and you'll find me there." I said.  
"Well first you need a change of clothes because you can't practice in that." said Blake gesturing at my outfit.  
"How am I supposed to change my outfit when you didn't give me anytime to bring anything!?" I said annoyed at him.  
"Just close your eyes and think of what you want and picture yourself wearing it in your mind." said Blake.  
So I closed my eyes and thought of what I wanted to wear. Then I felt heat surrounding me. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in the middle of black and red fire tornado and my outfit changed from the green t-shirt and jean shorts to a pink shirt and black shorts. The pink shirt had its right sleeve cut to be a short sleeved shirt and the left sleeve had slits in it to make it look like I was attacked by some tiger or something and it had a thumb hole in it. The shirt also had a brown skateboarding logo on it. The end of the left sleeve had a brown border on it. The fire vanished and I shifted my weight onto my right foot.  
"Nice touch with the sleeve cuts. It looks like you got attacked." Blake said.  
"Well...that was the idea." I said.  
"I like it too." the voice said.  
_"Since when can you see what I'm wearing?!"  
_"Since now. At least I told you." the voice said.  
_"Thanks for the update you traitor!" _  
"Emotions are good." the voice said.  
_"That's my point you idiot!"  
_"The gym is down the stairs first door on the right." Blake said. "Have fun practicing."  
"I will." I said.


	3. Note

**Note to my readers:**

First of all I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers who have kept reading my stories and that I'm sorry about not updating quickly I've been working on some new stories.

Not to mention getting grounded from the computer doesn't really help.

I'll get the updates in as soon as I can and if you have anything that you want like: make yourself a character in one of my stories or want a conflict to come up or a side couple then just give me a message.

**For a character give me:**

Name

Hair color/eye color

Specific ability

or

who you want to date in the story

or

part of your personality so I can match you with characters who could be your friends in the story

if u want specific friends than u can tell me that as well

**bty I've decided that I'm gonna put some of my Christian faith in some of my stories and if ur not into that then just watch for the warning in the summery before you read it**


End file.
